Mai Doesn't Mind
by Violet Garnets
Summary: Mai didn't mind when the Avatar went on excursions with her boyfriend. It was just when they were home in the Fire Nation that she began to feel uneasy. Oneshot. Post-series. Zuko/Aang. Zuko/Mai.


Mai Doesn't Mind

By Violet Garnets

--

When the Avatar went off with Zuko to visit the other nations for diplomatic meetings, Mai didn't think much of it. She had no interest in talking to people who she knew nothing about, who had nothing to do with her. Besides, she never liked how those things worked. She had watched her father do it many times. She hated those smiles her old man wore, the ones that were groveling, and pathetic. She never wanted to see Zuko wearing one.

What she saw wanted to see, and what she did see, was his content face when he came home, clearly happy to be with her.

When Zuko and the young airbender left to visit the Earth Kingdom, Mai didn't really care she was left in the Fire Nation. His visits with his uncle were his alone, he always told her. And she agreed. She understood his uncle was special to him, and the times they shared together were important and almost private. Eventually, he'd be able to invite his own girlfriend to visit the man who was a father to him when his own had abandoned him. Yes, it had been a while since they got back together. But everything took time.

And when Zuko came back, he always brought her a small gift, one that made the both of them smile in their awkward, lip-twitching ways.

Mai never gave any care to when that bald boy traipsed off on some adventure with her boyfriend. She had heard from Zuko he had a girlfriend anyway, that Water Nation brunette. No, she never worried when he was _away_; it was when the two of them were _around_. When the two were in the Fire Nation…they sparred.

For example: one particular time, the young Fire Lord had returned from a visit to the Earth Kingdom late at night, completely exhausted. Being the good girlfriend, she had breakfast made (she didn't dare do it herself, that'd be murder, not to mention treason) and carried it into his expansive bedchambers.

"Zuko?" she half-whispered as she stepped in, "are you awake yet?"

No answer. Walking over to the crumpled heap on the bed, she scoffed, although not in contempt. She did her best to quietly place the tray on the table. _He must still be sleeping,_ she mused. The Earth King was known for his raucous parties after all… Her good mood quickly turned sour. There was nobody in the bed. Dark eyes narrowed. The young woman had a good idea of where he might be.

As expected, when Mai arrived on the royal Agni Kai arena, the paint was practically peeling off the pillars from the scorching heat. Sitting far away from the unbearable temperature, but close enough that she wouldn't miss much, she waited.

"I've got you now, Aang!"

The Avatar was running away from a stream of flames trailing right behind him and it looked like he was on the losing end. That is, until he ran up one of the pillars, flipped off, and countered sent the single stream into various directions with some well-placed airbending. Any flickers sent Zuko's way were easily pushed aside as he plowed forwards. Unfortunately for the Fire Lord, Aang happened to be right above him and when he realized it, it was far too late; the tattooed boy was already sitting on top of his bare chest.

Gray eyes lit up. "I win! I'm the greatest!" he proclaimed to the world, still straddling his opponent.

"You cheated. This was supposed to be firebending only," Zuko jokingly pouted. "And everyone already knows you're the best. Can you get off me now? You're not exactly the same weight you were two years ago." He attempted to push the teen off him, but Mai could tell it was half-hearted.

"But," and Aang bent over so he was right in the other's face, "what if I like it here?"

Mai wasn't sure if the sparks she saw were simply her imagination or if it was coming from Zuko's hand, a discharge of unspent energy. She preferred either to the thought that was worming its way inside her mind, making her fidgety and squeamish. Her pale hand reached out, and she desperately wanted to call out his name.

"Zuko? Are you done now?" She would ask. And then he would see her, throw the Avatar off himself, and walk over to her. His eyes would be for her and her only.

But something held her back. It wasn't because if she actually did so, his golden eyes wouldn't tear themselves away from those wide, gray ones. Of course not. There was another reason she didn't call his name. She'd figure out what that reason was...eventually. Mai pulled her hand back.

At that moment, Aang's shoulders tensed and he turned around, making eye contact with the Fire Lord's _girlfriend_. He closed his eyes and shook his head before reopening them to see her there still. He gave a small, hesitant smile. "We were just finishing up."

Mai nodded. "No need to explain yourself, Avatar." Inside, she let out a sigh of relief.

Pulling himself off of his friend, Aang toed the ground, grinning sheepishly. "So, uh, Zuko, I've gotta run. Katara wanted me to pick up a few things from the North Pole before I got home so... I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. Sure." Zuko said, a hint of resignation to his voice.

Mai made her way to Zuko's side. As soon as she was there, Aang bowed slightly in respect to the both of them and walked off, a bit hurried. She looked up at the man she loved, loved more than anyone else could.

_Please, look back at me_. She wished desperately.

But his dark amber eyes trailed after Aang. Only when the Avatar was completely out of sight did he look back at her, a small smile on his face. It was almost forced, but that thought was pushed out of her head. She smiled back.

Overall, Mai didn't really mind that things like that got to her. Because, when it came down to it, the Avatar was a smart young man. And he knew what belonged to him, and what didn't.

Zuko wasn't one of those belongings.

--

So this is my first completed Avatar fic, a response the prompt challenge going on at the aangxzuko LJ community. I think Mai's a little out of character, but I suppose it's difficult since I didn't particularly characterize them. It's more rambling than anything else. And as a random fact, I got a lot of inspiration listening to "Sam's Town (Abbey Road Version)" by the Killers while writing this, for those of you who found certain parts reminiscent of the song. Please tell me if you liked it or hated it!

Ja ne,

Vi


End file.
